Captured By Eyes
by luffyspiratequeen
Summary: Blossom thinks its a dream? Professor is dead? Were are the sisters? Why is HE so evil. (R&R please you wont regret it)
1. Captured By Eyes

He stood tall with his head raised high, so full of pride... He started walking towards me, god I hate the way he walks, his arms crossed over his chest making him look powerful, well he was powerful...extremely powerful. He grabbed the ropes that held my wrists together bringing me to eye level with him. I didn't dare look into his eyes, they were his trump card, they made the bravest of people coward in fear, kings bow before him, the most beautiful of women worship the very ground he stood on , just his eyes... one look... and I would lose, and the worst part was

He knew it.

So I closed my own to avoid his. He let out a low laugh I was sure he was smirking he always smirked when he was pleased with something. Bastard.

"What's wrong babe, scared or something?" His voice was taunting it made me unable to breath, I felt sick to my stomach whenever he spoke. He is only fifteen years old and his ego surpassed even a gods. Every time we fought he would gloat about how amazing he was, I would pretend it annoyed me but I loved it when he gloated. It made him look like a jackass.

"You'll never be able to beat me."

He was right, he was so strong, far stronger then I could ever be. Its humiliating, the way he makes me feels so inferior.

I look down at his shirt and opened my eyes making sure not to make eye contact. My eyes were dull and lifeless. My cold fingers touch his warm hand; I hated how warm he was. I started moving my legs; I have to make some kind of effort to escape him.

"Your mine"

All the bravery I somehow conjured up was blown away with just two words.

There's no escaping him.

He grabbed my chin with his free hand and raised my head. I foolishly resisted, He seemed insulted by my action. All he wants is to win, I definitely won't let him. He ground his teethe together and let out a low growl.

"You're pathetic."

He drops me on the floor and turns around. Good, I want him to leave. I want him to jump off a cliff and die. I try to get up slowly but fall back onto my knees. I need to defeat him even if it cost me my life.

"You can't do anything anymore toots, you've lost, you solely belong to me now, you are to think of no one other than me."

I've had enough

"You don't control me!"

He seemed shocked that I said anything, but what really got to him was that I was looking straight into his eyes and wasn't falling apart.

I was back

I wasn't going to lose this time! He may be stronger but I'm smarter, all I have to do is-

"What'cya say"

His blood red eyes shone with forgotten flames, and lust, lust for the fight he's been waiting so long for. The smirk on his face grew.

"Welcome back"

* * *

**Bricks pov**

"You don't control me!"

If felt so long since I heard the sweet sound of her confident voice. I turned to her she wasn't avoiding my gaze, why...

"Whad'ya say"

Finally.

Her eyes were filled with hate, determination and bravery, just like old times right red? I hated her eyes more than anything.

I missed fighting her so much, I loved it when I punched her and she coughed up blood, or when she screamed at the top of her lungs when I gained the upper hand, the sound she makes when she gets kicked in her stomach most of all when she calls out my name in pure anger. I want her to bleed for me ...now...

"Welcome back"

Her head was lowered again. Just as I was about to say something, Red beams came out of her eyes and destroyed the rope holding her wrist together.

"I hate you!"

Her scream was filled with mixed emotions, but sadness over powered them all. She lunged at me, her fist flying at my face. To slow. I caught it before it made contact; she swung her leg at my side this time it hit. I smashed through at least three walls and was hit again with her laser beam. She stopped. She walked gracefully through the broken walls till she got to were I had landed, she wasn't going to win and she knew that, but that didn't matter to her, right bloss?

"You beat my sisters, then forced them into hiding, killed my father, took control of Townsville...then the world...then you kidnap me, why Brick!?"

It's been so long since she last spoke my name, since anyone spoke my name. The way it came out of her mouth gave me chills, it was filled with hate. She stood there looking at me for a while, with those perfect pink eyes, to perfect even for me.

"Why you ask? Because I'm tired of you looking at me like you're on a whole different level then I am even when I surpassed you in every way possible, stupid bitch how dare you!"

I flew to my feet and slammed her to the floor, I hovered over her. After I beat her so many times she still looked at me like I was the dirt beneath her feet, all I ever wanted was for her to look at me differently, even if it meant making her coward in fear. I ran my fingers through her hair gently. Her eyes were soon filled with tears, why was she crying? She has NEVER cried in front of me, why now? She trembled and let out quiet sobs, she looked up at me...that's when I realized how much I loved her, I loved to cause her pain, sadness, leave a wound that will haunt her every second of every day, so that I'll be the only person she thinks of, I wanted to harm her in so many ways. Proof that she's my toy, no. other women were my toys; blossom was more than that she was my every thought, and everything I did was for her, EVERYTHING... I'd do things to her that I would never to with other women, she's the only person I have ever truly lusted for, the only woman I'd kiss, hug, fight, let punch me...hate. She will never have an enjoyable life unless she is with me, every living organism in this universe knows she is mine, and wouldn't dare touch what's mine, for if they did they would be sent to hell... living hell, burned over and over again as I watch, dragged on the back of my motorcycle then forced to scope up their remains from a pool of glass with a sewing needle, she was mine and mine alone.

She knew it to.

I'm too possessive over this woman, how can I not be.

She wears my color, her bow, her blushing face, her blood shot eyes, her angry face, and her Blood I love seeing my color on her, more than I do on myself.

* * *

**BLOSSOMS POV**

Good an evil can never be together. I understood that perfectly, I tried so hard to except it, I told myself that I hated him and believed it for a while, but in the end I can't stop feeling this way... if there was some way...no I knew he would never change. He was to stubborn and to full of pride, his last comment hurt though, he thought I looked at him as if I were superior...I wish that were true, really I only ever looked at him thinking of one thing... 'Please let me hate you' tears began forming in my eyes, I didn't want him to see me like this EVER... but I couldn't help it, even the leader of the power puff girls cries sometimes, I really am pathetic. For a second it seemed like he regret making me cry, he turned angry and even let out a faint growl, however what caught my attention most was when his mouth curved into a sadistic lust filled smile... it didn't seem like he wanted to fight this time.

"You understand nothing, WHY I brought you here Why I took over the world, WHY I breathe every day, you know nothing..." the words seethed out if his mouth in a deep demonic voice he then let out another growl and nuzzled his forehead on mine, his eyes were closed and he took slow steady breaths.

"Tell me then brick." I cautiously took a breath waiting for my counterpart to answer, whether it is good or bad.

He took a long deep breath before pulling himself up to where his arms held him from falling on to me.

"You"

My eyes widened, he placed his mouth on my neck and bit down hard enough to draw blood

"kyaaaaaaaaa!" I let out a piercing shriek, as he sent waves of deadly heat within the bit mark from his teeth , it felt as if he was tearing out my skin from the inside,

"Why are you doing this...?" I said in between pants, the pain was so excruciating, I count breath was I choking? my hands unconsciously flew up to his back and my nails scraped his spine, my toes curled up so tight that if I was a normal person my toes would be broken, tears were pouring from my eyes uncontrollably and I began screaming and pleading brick to stop, I looked down at him through the tears, he looked like he was in pain as well. He released his mouth from my neck and began rubbing the wound; he then said something I would never forget after that,

"No one can touch you now red"

Everything went black


	2. Just A Dream?

It was early in the morning; I jumped out of my bed and looked around the room

"Was it all just a dream?"

I looked from one wall to another, I was in my old room, pink walls, white dresser, pink bed and everything, I fell back on my bed and frowned deeply, it felt so real... The chains around my arms and feet, his punches that bites...everything... I closed my eyes and opened them again; this room wasn't the one I woke up to every morning in that 'dream'? That dark room with ruby colored walls black furniture and that blood red bed. A shiver ran down my spine, was it really all just a dream?

"Blossommmm~! Breakfast~!" I heard a girl scream

My eyes widened and I froze in place. Then someone lightly knocked on my door

"Sweetheart your going to be late for school." Tears started coming from my eyes as the person opened the door

"Blossom, are you ok?" My head fell into my hands and began to wail into them, footsteps approached my bed and a pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders

"Ya...it's just...I missed you so much professor..."

My father was here alive, talking to me, hugging me; it must have just been a horrible nightmare.

"Professor, can I ask you a question?" "Sure Blossom what is it?"

"You remember the rowdy ruff boys? What happened to them?" It took him a couple minutes to answer and he looked sort of shocked.

"... The last I heard they were in city Ville causing trouble, they moved there about two years ago." He smiled at me and walked to the door

"Now hurry and get ready, you'll be late for school."

He smiled one more time before walking off... it didn't feel right. I was so sure brick... two years had passed in my dream... Everyday felt so real... and I don't remember the last two years in the real world. Ok ok calm down calm down, I'll just go pay a little visit to those moronic boys after school today to calm myself down.


	3. Scared?

I walked out of pokey oaks high, I was now in 10th grade, luckily Ms. keane was our teacher again this year, and a lot of the students were familiar, however they all acted weirdly around me, they all looked at me like I was a rotting corpse or something, even Ms. Keane was acting slightly different towards me. As soon as I hit the schools front gates I took off in a streak of pink towards cityville.

I was now halfway there, but came to a stop. What was I doing? Even if that was a dream... I wouldn't be able to face him, even if im unsure about things its better then facing that sadistic jerk. I flew to the ground and began to walk home.

CRASH!

My face connected with someone's forehead l. I let out a small groan and looked up, there was money scattered all over the ground and some young kid with a ski mask on sitting cross legged rubbing his forehead facing away from me .

"Hey! Get back here!" I looked behind me and saw at least 30 police officers,

"Your a-" before I could finish the kid quickly placed his hand over my eyes and lifted me off the ground with the other , he must have been running fast, I could feel the wind on my face but it was a really smooth ride. The boy released his hand, we were flying?

He landed on a roof somewhere and lifted the ski mask off his face, his long red hair fell to just above his knees, like mine but his was spikey and messy. He opened his eyes and a tear rolled from my cheek. Blood red.

"Haven't seen ya in a while, what are you doin here?" He said cold, I haven't seen him for two whole year's right, but he looked exactly like he did in my dreams... how was that possible? Same red sweater with a black streak in it, same black pants, same shoes, same backwards baseball cap...well he always has it on, even when he had that ski mask on. Still those same blood red eyes burning with that same fire.

"Brick... you... why did you... i..." he glared at me

"You... I hate you..." he raised a brow

"I know, I hate you to, anything I don't already know?" I flinched

"G-get away!" I thrashed around in his arms trying to get free but he wouldn't budge.

"Stop! Please! I don't like it! Please let me go BRICK! No more I want to leave!" I lost all my senses and had no control over anything I said, he let me down and I fell to the ground gasping for air, he kneeled down beside side me sending me a serious look.

"What the hell is wrong with'ya pinky?"

"I-I" I stuttered

"Blossom!"

I twisted my head around, my face lit up within a second, I was so grateful I had sisters! Buttercup stood protectively in front of me, while bubbles checked me for any injuries. Brick smirked

"... Stupid girly puffs, what'cya do here she male, things could get ugly if ya mess up" he took a step words buttercup, but her... She fell to the ground with a look of horror on her face. I knew one thing, buttercup would never let someone insult her without a fight or cower in fear. Brick look just as surprised as me. Once we got home I fell onto my bed thinking of the day. It seemed that everyone was scared of something. Ms. Keane would NEVER look at a student like she had looked at me, sympathetic and pitifully. None of the boys in my class talked to me let alone look at me and the girls gave me the same look Ms. Keane had. Then there were my sisters and the professor, no matter what the situation the professor would never hesitate to answer and my sisters would never cower in fear... especially buttercup!


	4. Everything Is Ok

It was about midnight, I flew through Townsville with a pink streak following me, I had woken up a little while ago to go check on the mayor and ask him a couple questions.

"Where are the rowdy ruff boys now?" Like the professor he hesitated and looked fearful

"Well blossom, they should be in downtown Townsville causing trouble like usual." as soon as he had finished I bolted out the window to go look for brick, something was totally wrong and I was 100% sure it had something to do with brick. As I flew I scanned the city for any sign of the boy and finally found him. The house I came across though was nothing like I had imagined. It was nice looking... three stories high, a pool, a workshop filled with motorcycles... it was a perfect haven. I flew to one of the windows looking for any sign of life. I found him. He was on his bed sleeping peacefully, if I remembered correctly he was a heavy sleeper, and wouldn't wake up to anything. I smirked to myself and landed on the soft black carpet. I scanned the room once again taking in every detail. He had at least ten bags in the corner with money symbols on them. Next to that was his bed which had a black frame and a red comforter. I walked towards the red dresser and quickly read through the papers, most of them either with math or drawings of him and his brothers beating me and my sisters. What I wanted though was some kind of evidence or something... I tripped on one of the many clothing items that lay on the floor, boys are so gross. I quickly got up and looked at brick hoping to find what I was looking for; I walked to his side and began searching inside and under the bed...nothing. I looked up to see if he had moved, not even a flinch. I reached my hand under his pillow... found it. I began pulling the paper from the pillo-

"I wouldn't do that if I were you powder puff." I looked up in horror into crimson red eyes, he grabbed my wrist warning me to let it go, but I wouldn't.

"What are you doing here?" The words came out of his mouth like poison, which reminded me of that dream... my eyes went wide and I let the paper go, and then backed into the corner of the room he sighed before getting up with the piece of paper in his hand.

"What's your problem lately? Look it's just a picture."

He waved the picture in my face, it was me, beaten and tired, obviously the day he and his brothers finally won a battle.

"Why do you have that?"

"Proof of my victory stupid" he walked back to his bed and laid on his stomach.

"in goin back to sleep... leave... unless you would prefer sleeping with me instead..." he yawned and scooted over for me to lie down. I scoffed lightly at the lack of interest in his voice.

"You're a pig" I said before sitting down next to him, he looked as if he had seen a ghost, wasn't expecting that Hu Brick. He then sighed before drifting back to sleep. I looked at him for a while, I felt tired.

'A little nap couldn't hurt' was I delusional or something? I got up and flew out of the window; there was nothing worth my time there.

I really shouldn't be so paranoid, it was all just a dream, and if it wasn't then the professor wouldn't be here. I'm sure professor was just trying to remember what happened to the boys and remembered wrong, and buttercup... She probably just tripped and felt really dumb. That makes sense, yup that explains it all.

* * *

**Bricks pov.**

I opened my eyes and looked towards the window, a pink streak faded away little by little. What a paranoid freak.


	5. Fear

**review please i'd like to know what you think ;) sorry its a short chapter i've been somewhat busy lately!**

**Blossoms pov**

"Pinky!" I jumped at the sound of the nickname, I looked towards the window and saw my red headed counterparts face smashed against my window, I let out a light laugh which made him scrunch his face up. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. He slowly removed himself from the window and smirked.

"I'm here to kidnap ya of course!"

It caught me off guard; I remembered some of the dream

'I'm here to kidnap ya babe!" he grabbed my wrist wrenching me from my dead fathers body

"Noooooo!" I punched him, kicked him, even scratched him but he wouldn't budge, he had that sadistic smile plastered onto his face'

I stumbled backward falling on my butt. He raised a brow and opined ay the lock on my window; I just stared at him wide eyed.

A light shade of red began burning the glass of my bedroom window, a pair of feet covered with black and white converse

"What the hell is your problem!?"

He walked to me and grabbed the collar of my shirt banging his forehead onto mine

"I-I." I took a deep breath "nothing...I just tripped, sorry." He held his hand out

"You're really somethin babe" I took his hand, and was thrown onto my bed.

His body hovered over my own his left hand held my wrists above my head while his right caressed a strand of my long orange hair, one of his legs was between my own while the other was on my side. His usual devious smirk was replaced with a smug grin.

"You seem scared of me now red, what happened to that unwavering bravery of yours? I haven't seen you for two years and this is what I get?" He grabbed my bangs and pulled my forehead to his own "a coward who can't even look me in the eyes!" He growled viciously. I tell myself it was a dream over and over again... but I just can't... I can't...

"I never thought you could ever disappoint me red." My eyes shot open. He sighed softly before getting up; in my dream he would have never just left it to just words...

**Brick POV**

I took one more glance back at the orange haired girl, she lay on the bed her, hands above her head

"See ya later red."


	6. Real

Was it really a dream? Two years passed by and all I remember is that horrible nightmare? It didn't make any sense, how?

"Blossom I thinks it's time to go home now, the Professor will worry." I looked at Buttercup then up at the sky. The sun had already set and it was pitch black, only the moon and the stars out now.

"You both go on ahead im going to continue patrolling the city, just for a while longer." She looked at me then at Bubbles.

"Ok, ill Tell the Professor you just went out to see the Mayor or something." I could always count on Buttercup for these type of things. I really just needed to clear my mind. It wasnt a cold night, actually it was kind of hot out, perfect flying weather. I headed toward the edge of the city.

"What... what is that?" At the edge of the city, it looked as if... was it ruins? I flew faster and landed on a pile of rubble which I assumed use to be a house. To my left, was the untouched Townsville. Downtown shone brightly it was as if it were sparking, it was beautiful. To my right, destroyed houses, craters, even some pools of blood. there was only one thing that wasn't completely destroyed, a lamp post. It sat directly in the middle of the disaster, and flickered five times every five minutes. I walked towards a giant house, it was still standing, but looked like it would fall if disturbed in anyway. There was a gaping hole straight through the middle of it, I walked through the hole cautiously, making sure I didnt touch any walls. The hole led to what I believe use to be the kitchen, I was caught off guard by what I saw. The wall in front of me wasn't destroyed like the rest of the house. It did have a hole in it, but didnt go all the way trough and was the size of a human head. There was blood all over the wall, as if someones head was smashed into it repeatedly. I frowned deeply at the sight, it was the wreckage from the dream i was sure of it.

"Blossom?" A small hand rested on my shoulder, I jumped up in shock. The house began shaking and started to cave in, I grabbed my sisters hand and quickly sped out of the collapsing house. She looked horrified, and as if she were trying to think.

"So, you saw the damage from me and Butch's fight hu? We really went all out that time." She scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously. This is from her and Butch? That explains it! I frowned, no it didnt.

"It was a nasty fight, I almost lost to! Anyway the Professor really wants you home, lets go." She grabbed my hand and we left for home, since when does Buttercup admit she was almost defeated?

"Ah welcome back Blossom, how was that talk with the Mayor?" I glanced up at the Professor and smiled.

"Im going to take a bubble bath." I walked up stairs, but turned around when I heard gasps from Bubbles and the Professor. After a while, Buttercup flew out the door and the Professor and Bubbles went back to making dinner. I shrugged it off then continued to the bathroom.I poured in bubble bath liquid and waited for the tub to fill. I stripped down and tied my long hair into a bun. I looked in opened the mirror to grab-

"Wait." I closed the mirror. Oh god. No. My hand flew to my collar bone. Tears dripped from my eyes. I removed my hand and looked at it. No bite mark. It was much worse. The letter B, it was Constructed of fire, but it was an intimidating black and red, and w let off small embers . I sunk to my knees on the floor. I was branded? So it wasnt a dream after all? Wasnt I the smart one, how come I hadnt noticed. No. I knew, i just didnt want to believe so I made excuses. Water and bubbles started over flowing from the tub, and i quickly got up and turned the water off, and started draining the water. I stood there for a while watching the water drain. But how? Why was the Professor alive? Why did everyone play along? Why did Brick... why...

"It was for my own personal pleasure." I glanced behind me, then turned my body to face him, he started coming closer. I took a step back and landed in the tub, water splashed out of the bath tub and soaked Brick. He pulled off his sweater, and held it in his arms.

"You must really be scared, I've been standing here for ten minutes without being detected. Anyway, as much as I would love to spend more time looking at you naked. We have somewhere ta go." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the tub, the tie in my hair broke causing my hair to fall.

"Go get some clothes on."I was to stunned to even move my legs. he turned back eye twitched from annoyance.

"Fine, have it your way." He shoved his sweater over my head and put it on for me. It was big, the sleeves fell past my hands and one of my shoulders were visible, the went down to about mid thigh, this was far from proper. So this is how different our body's are? I stared at him. Why wouldnt my body move? Fear? He grabbed the collar of the sweater and pulled me with him. We walked downstairs, why didn't we just fly out of the window?

"Stop!" Buttercup, Bubbles...

"Move!"I stared at Buttercup, she had hand marks going around her throat...

"No!" Brick lifted up his leg and kicked Buttercup through the wall. Bubbles ran to her aid. We walked out of the house. Well , I was getting dragged. There was no point in resisting, I couldnt move me limbs at the moment anyway.

"Stop! Please!" We stopped in front of Buttercup, her hand locked onto Bricks ankle, she was shaking and had cuts all over. He slammed his foot into the side of her face sending her crashing into a tree. Bubbles was on the floor crying, and begging for my safety. Why was I doing nothing? Buttercup ran to Brick, her fist ready to connect to his face.

"You should learn to quit!" He grabbed her fist and flung her through the tree once again. This time she was knocked unconscious.

"Buttercup..." I rammed into Bricks back knocking both him and myself to the ground. How dare he! I called Bubbles over. I told her that i'd be fine , and to take Buttercup to the Professor. She quickly followed orders, walking to Buttercup and picking her up carefully. Atleast I got to see them for a while. And the Professor...

"Brick!" He sat on the ground grinning at me.

"Can I please say goodbye to the Professor!" He nodded. He knew I wouldn't run, it was impossible, he was faster and it would put my family in danger... even more danger.

I said my goodbyes, gave the Professor a hug, for ten minutes. Told him I'd definitely be back, I acted as if i were only going to leave for a couple of days. Like a field trip. He couldn't object to anything.

"Lets go." I had known all along. I just refused to believe it.


End file.
